Conventional sprinklers employ a single trigger switch to control the directions of sprinkling of a sprinkler, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,590. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,266, two trigger switches are employed to control the directions of sprinkling of sprinklers on two sides. The upward or outward sprinkling direction of the sprinkler is controlled by the triggering of the trigger switches.
However, the trigger switch of conventional sprinklers only allows triggering in a single way. The single trigger switch can only control to sprinkle outwardly or upwardly. As for the two trigger switches, it needs to trigger two times to achieve the same effect if the sprinkling directions on the two sides are the same. It is inconvenient to use.